


Things I Can't Afford to Lose

by MinamotoHierophant



Series: Mina's RP Auditions [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Ike is a complex himbo, Mentioned Elena (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Greil (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Mist (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Soren (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Titania (Fire Emblem), Self-Reflection, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamotoHierophant/pseuds/MinamotoHierophant
Summary: Ike contemplates his reasons for getting stronger as he trains.
Series: Mina's RP Auditions [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022797
Kudos: 6





	Things I Can't Afford to Lose

His breath came in hasty huffs as the sword blade carved even arcs through the air. Ike was training as he often did. Whether he wanted to push his limits, work up a sweat, or get stress out of his system, training was his panacea. Even after a long day of travel, Ike still found solace in the familiar movements his father had taught him, despite his aching body’s protests. It wasn’t that he wanted to hurt himself, Ike just didn’t feel like he’d accomplished anything unless his headband was coated in sweat. 

From where he stood, Ike could smell the beginnings of tonight’s dinner wafting from the campsite. His stomach rumbled in anticipation of a hearty meal. He prayed to Ashera it wasn’t Mist’s turn to cook. He adored his sister, and he wasn’t a picky eater by any means, but Mist’s meals weren’t his favorite by a long shot. There were so many things she was good at, especially healing the wounded and comforting the downtrodden, but cooking wasn’t yet one of those things.

As he started his next exercise, Ike thought of how he and Mist supported each other right after Father died. After his mother died, Father and Mist were the only family he had left. Then when Father passed, it was just he and Mist. A pang of grief blossomed in his chest as he continued his exercise with resolve.

In retrospect, it wasn’t just he and Mist. They had the Greil Mercenaries looking after them. Although some had been openly hostile toward Ike and his assumption of the leader’s mantle after Greil’s death, there were just as many who supported him and gave him their all, even when he made terribly novice mistakes. 

Titania came to mind first. She was practically a second mother to him. Well, to him and Soren both. The quiet mage was not an affectionate type, but his keen tactics had saved their skins more times than he’d want to recount. The red-haired knightess wasn’t only a mother, but a mentor. Ike always cherished any opportunity to get stronger, and she’d given him many. 

It was she, Soren, and Mist who had helped him, through his blunders and mess-ups, in the early days of his leadership. Ike often wondered if he even deserved the title, Leader of the Greil Mercenaries. He was only too well aware that there were many more suited to the position than he was, but Father had chosen him. And he was determined with every bone in his body to live up to his father’s legacy.

But it wasn’t just Father’s legacy that made Ike want to push past his limits. It was for Titania and all the times she’d guided him. It was for Soren and all the times he’d showed him the best path to victory. It was for Mist and all the times she’d comforted him. His aetheric determination to become stronger than ever before was because there were so many things he had to protect. Unless Ike constantly pushed himself, wouldn’t be strong enough for them. He wouldn’t let his lack of strength or experience be the reason they fell. Ike was adamant; he would be strong enough to protect all the things he couldn’t afford to lose.


End file.
